


The Start of an Uprising

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [10]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: Kaneda is kidnapped and used as a test subject in a secret government lab. His powers slowly begin to reveal themselves and he manages to escape back to Neo-Tokyo where he can seek refuge in the Capsules’ hideout. Once there he has a mysterious encounter with a member of the Resistance, an anti-government terrorist organization.
Series: Class Project [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 4





	The Start of an Uprising

For a moment Kaneda stood there. With their hands in the air. Mouth gaping, looking back at his toes and back into their environment, he had teleported to another cell in the testing area. He could see his street wardrobe in one of the lockers in the room, he grabbed his clothes, put them on and tucked a pistol he found in his jacket. The room looked like one of those that only the crazy Japanese artists for silent hill would draw. 

A light flickered in the background over by a desk towards the back of the dimly lit room. Kaneda walked to the desk and opened the drawer. Inside was a filing cabinet full of experimental data attached to files with the subject’s picture and stats. “These must be the past test subjects” Kaneda quietly whispered under their own breath. Suddenly, metallic footsteps came from behind the door, it must have been a guard approaching. Kaneda quickly but quietly headed to the door entrance, carefully stepping, as to not be heard. The silence of the room, and the weird smells in the air, sent a shiver down his spine and sent their brain a surge of reality. Almost the way you feel like when you have a deja vu, but this time it felt like he really messed up. 

The door creaked open some more and Kaneda mindlessly, in a hypnotic fashion stepped through the door, one foot at a time and looked both ways. A long eerie hallway stretched all the way to the right, the and same on the left but at the end of the left hallway there was a door with a window. Kaneda lightly set his fingers on the .45 acp pistol, a government issued weapon, with heavy stopping power. You could hear the cackling of the gun being squeezed by the hand. His hand squeezed the pistol hard but had a feather light finger on the trigger. 

Another footstep started at the right side of the hallway. Kaneda began to panic and ran towards the door at the end of the hallway on the left. 

When he opened the door it was a rocky unpaved parking area. A black motorcycle was sitting towards the front of the building. He looked down and realized that the keys to the bike were hanging off their pant loop from a carabiner clip. Kaneda walked towards the menacing looking bike; a fat front tire, peanut tank, and forward controls looked uncomfortable to ride, this machine was modified for speed. He threw his leg over the bike, a surge of energy ran through his veins. Where was the ignition? Kaneda could hear someone coming, the door opened and he finally found that it was under the seat on the left side. They twisted the key and pushed the start button, a loud burble and explosive pops sounded out the right side of the exhaust pipes. Condensation dripped out of eac if the two staggered pipes with each twist of the throttle. The sensation was unbelievable to Kaneda as he grabbed the clutch with the left hand and stepped down into first gear. The shiny beetle-like black motorcycle shot down the pine tree lined dirt road, it rushed into the curved exit road fishtailing and broke through a chained gate. Kaneda slid their left foot on the gravel to hold the bike up and a twist of the throttle threw the bike perpendicular to the road. The engine was clicking and clacking, the intake was gulping air, and the exhaust pipes sang a song of fury down the dark road. The only thing illuminating it was the single headlight of the bike. The feeling of being back on the bike was liberating, but he knew they’d be at their destination soon by how fast he was going. 

\-----------------------------------------

It had been 40 years since WW3, more than half of the world was destroyed by hydrogen bomb testing gone wrong, or at least that's what the world believed. In reality, experiment 28 known as Akira, was a human with supernatural abilities that had brought Japan and much of the world to the ground. Akira had developed an incredible and uncontrollable set of abilities, but was pushed too far. The young boy had been destroyed after his energy field imploded, causing massive earthquakes and emitting radiation. The only thing left of him were scattered body parts, that's what the scientists found in his cell, everything was destroyed around but within a 10 meter radius most things were preserved except Akira. Most of the first world countries were demolished in the process, emp waves brought down most of the worlds electrical components. It was 40 years later and the new world was rising from the ashes and rubble. Kaneda was born in neo tokyo, now a decrepit and desolated cyberpunk city, violence and crime runs rampant in every grungy corner of the place. In order to find protection from criminals and anti-government terrorists on the streets, the youth developed biker gangs. Kaneda is a member of the Capsules biker gang in Japan, their rival enemies are the clowns, a mob of hardened bikers that wear painted clown faces and clown motifs on their helmets. Akira was supposed to be a top secret experiment, but word got out on the streets and many began to idolize him, he became an urban legend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The ride through the forest was tranquil, the nuclear fallout was apparent as he rode through the unpaved path, animals didn't look quite the same, and plants were growing from every nook of the forest because nobody dared to live out there. The pine forest was quite beautiful, it was amazing how the earth had regenerated itself with only 40 years of humans not interfering with it. But soon Kaneda approached the outskirts of Tokyo, and he could hear the sounds of the big city. It had been a few weeks since Kaneda had been back home, he had been taken as a test subject by the government, and was showing promising signs of abilities similar to Akira’s. At this point Kaneda was feeling panicked, all these new abilities and he did not know how to handle them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

It hadn't been long since Kaneda escaped from the lab compound and he was already reaching the perimeter of the Capsules hideout. When he arrived he could sense a strange aura surrounding the place, he couldnt put a finger on it but something was off. Kaneda turned off the motorcycle while it was still moving and approached the compound with caution. Opening the door slowly he noticed someone was standing there in the room. The lights turned on and a young woman stepped forward, “Kaneda, we have been waiting for you, my name is Kei..”.  


Kaneda interrupted her “What are you doing here? How did you get in? And what do you want?”

  
He was way too impatient and was ready to put large holes in her chest if she didnt explain herself right that moment.

“Im with the Resistance..” 

Kaneda reached into his left jacket and grabbed the gun, Kei knew exactly what she was in for. She was well known in the underworld, and Kaneda recognized her. 

“Listen Kaneda, you don't understand, our people are being robbed of their rights, more and more people are taken each day for use as test subjects in their filthy labs. They are attempting to exploit your powers for destruction and create others like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
